i was normal once then something happend
by Startyoursparks
Summary: hai this is my tf story i had up but my laptop was being sutpid and i had to make anpther acoount
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Discovering something new

I was in my room laying on my bed listing to my iPod ,reading a book when my older brother, Danny, made his way in and decided to annoy me and flopped down on my bed and WHOP! Up I went as the bed sploshed. I should probably mention that I have a water bed.

"Do you mind!" I exclaimed at him in an annoyed tone. Of course he just smiled at me, God I hate it when he does that.

"Get out now!" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with wanting to hang with my little sis?" he ended with a smile. Dammit, he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you want bird brain?" I asked in the tone I use when I get annoyed

"To chill with my lil sis." Next thing you know I shoved him up against the wall hard. I couldn't help it when I get mad, he knows that. He left after that I had a huge grin on my face and after he left I shut my door and picked up my guitar and started to play for a little while. That was when I noticed it. I got up and went over to where I threw Danny and there was a hole in the wall so I started to rip it apart and there was a blue ball of light. I made sure no one was looking in on me before packing my things in a bag; some clothes, my laptop, iPod, my guitar and walked toward the blue light and jumped in.

Next thing I know I'm not in my room anymore. I was in a big room with a girl playing a game on her Xbox. Left for Dead, I think. As I walked over there and sat down beside her I made her jump.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's ok, I'm Jackie, nice to meet you. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Crissy. Um, where am I…" I asked, and next thing you know Bumblebee walks in and I did the highest squeal ever and Jackie had to cover her ears.

"Oh my God, oh my God, it's really you, it's really you!" I half scream half squealed.

"Yes it's me and I'm guessing you Crissy"

"EE! You know my name" I squealed again.

"Yes, I know your name. Optimus has been waiting for you, come with me" he requested and I followed. I couldn't help but do a little jump of excitement. There he was, Optimus Prime, then all of I sudden I blurted "I remember this place when I was here a few years ago with my father Starscream, aka the giant Dorito bot."

"He's your father?" Optimus asked, surprise in his voice. I was scared I started to back away and run and then I literally ran into Jackie.

"Oops, sorry Jackie. Uh, do you know where I can hide that Optimus won't find me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stay with you so you're not alone."

"Thanks." I followed her to a side room where we could hide.

"Hey, it's what friends are for. Oh, by the way, why is he after you?"

"'Cause of my father…"

"Who's your father?" Jackie asked, puzzled.

"Giant Dorito," I answered, knowing she would know who.

"Starscream is your father?"

"Yeah."

"Crissy, Jackie, where are you?" Optimus called out.

"You go Jackie, I'll be fine." Jackie walked out of the room and left the door ajar so I could hear the conversation. I ended up getting bored while they were talking I walked out and start to explore this thing they call a base. Then I ran in to bumblebee he was using his holoform. "You have a human form," I kind of blurted out then I might of started to blush.

"Yes, I do," he said with a goofy smile. I think it was love at first sight. We were looking at each other than Jackie walked in on us.

"Naww, look at the love birds," she teased, then Optimus decided he wanted to walk in too. We were in the room I started in, I think it was called the rec. room.

"Crissy, I wasn't going to get angry at you, I'm just surprised you're here and not with the Decepticons," Optimus explained.

"Yeah, well there is something I have that Dad won't be too pleased about. I found it not long ago, about a week ago I didn't realise what it was until I remembered here."

I pulled the collar of my shirt aside and showed them the tattoo had on my collar bone. "It's an Autobot symbol!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"Nah shit, really didn't think that was an Autobot symbol " I retorted sarcastically. All of a sudden the ground and the roof started to shake and a big bang came from outside so we all ran towards where it came from as soon as the door opened I saw him. Everyone one apart from Jackie and me turned into robots.

"Jackie! Stay with Crissy, we don't want her father taking her" yelled Optimus.

"Righto!" she yelled back over the noise of the shooting. In the corner of my eye I saw my dad and gasped.

"Dad…" I didn't realised I had said it out loud. I was thinking it but I didn't expect it to come out of my mouth, because all of a sudden Starscream looked at me raced towards me. Bumblebee jumped in the way but got knocked out of the way. This time Jackie tried to save me but he grabbed her too and we were both on our way to the Deception base.

"Dad why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

"Because I need to see my daughter. You betrayed me young one, come back to the Deceptions, Megatron won't mind at all" he said with a sneer.

"I can't, you left me. Why would you do that to me?" I said sounding cross, then I started to scream, "LET ME AND JACKIE GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

We were dropped and I had a little scream on our way down and we landed on something soft I don't know what but we did and then I heard Jackie say, "Hey Dad, I guess I'm visiting today."

"Hello Jacqueline, who is this?" said the big robot thing, pointing at me.

"I'm Crissy and that is my father" I said pointing and Starscream. The robot holding us put us down when I told him that.

"You have a daughter and never told me?" he yelled at him and hit him, I gave a yelp.

"I know why he kept me a secret now." Jackie grabbed my arm and ran, pulling me along behind her. Soon Bumblebee skidded to a stop in front of us and we jumped in quickly.

"Bumblebee, turn around and step on it!" I shouted and all the Autobots followed suit. As soon as we got back to base I ran into the blue thing and I was in my room again just in time to see my door open and my mother and father walk in and see the blue orb thingy.

"I guess you found out darling," my mother stated.

"HOW COULD YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" I screamed at them.

"We're sorry, it was for your own safety," was all she said before I ran out of the house in tears and I didn't look back, I was to mad and upset that I kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things started happing everywhere

It was late at night when I returned home and I found my parents up waiting for me and Optimus was there with them. I ignored them I walked start passed them and up into my room where I found bumblebee and he didn't look happy he had that hurt look on his face.

"Bee im sorry" but he just turned his back on me and I thought all the tears where gone I guess not even more came I couldn't help but get upset the person who loves me the most now hates me.

"Bee please let me explain" I said through sobs he just kept looking at me he didn't know what to do I guess. Then all of a sudden a flash came from the blue orb thingie and it was Jackie once she saw my face and how red it was and all the tears she ran up to me and gave me a hug I held on to her and I didn't let go I just cried and she was stroking my hair and telling me to calm down.

"I didn't mean for everyone to hate me I-i-i-I was just really surprised I go to see my real father and so much stress and now everyone hates me" I sob in her arms

"I don't hate you" she said in a calm voice with a smile I tried to smile but I epically failed and it ended up being lob sided she gave a little laugh.

"I don't hate you either but you left without saying bye to me and Im ur guardian and you left and you made me think that I let you down" said a males voice as I looked up from Jackie I could see bumblebee was about to cry so I let go of Jackie and went up to bumble bee and hugged him and we both bursted into tears. Then Optimus walked in with my parents

"Crissy it is important you come back with us" Optimus proclaimed "we think you're the one that can become a new life form for the auto bots" "Before you go Crissy we need to give you this" my mother told me giving me a box with wrapping around it. As i undid the wrapping there was a box I opened the box and there was a necklace. I looked at it confused then I heard someone I didn't know who at that moment until I looked up and saw Optimus looking down at it he said

"It's the all spark and we need someone like you to keep hold of its, it's very special indeed"

"That means I have can't be with my father" I declared

"Yes we know and we thought about it well why do you need your father you have bumblebee"

"You only think about yourself and what make you happy don't you Optimus you never think about anyone else for more than one second! I shouted

"It's not true" he admonished

"How dare you say that I just find my real father and you say I can't be with him!" as I shouted

"No I wouldn't like that Crissy but what do you want us to do" he argued back

"Can't we reason with them" I asked

"Bloody ask my loony tic brother Mega-dumb" he shouted

"Now stop thinking about you self for once in your life Crissy"

"Me thinking about my self pufft bull shit I think about everyone else for a matter of fact!"

"Like when you ran through that portal back to here" that what's is called I remember now. After the shouting war between me and Optimus I gave in and had to go so I packed my thingies even my Nintendo Wii and all my games and my chargers and clothes. Back through the portal I went I got showed my room I slammed the door and I placed things where I want them and I laid on my bed and cried after a while I must of fell asleep cause there was a soft knock on the door then it opened and bumblebee in his human form came in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Optimus said if your awake can u put on that necklace thingie and come to the rec room with me. Instead of getting up I crawled to bumblebee and put my head in his lap and I just stared into his eyes.

"You're not mad at me are you" I said in a soft voice

"No im not" he said as he was leaning down to kiss me when Optimus walked in

"You're meant to be retrieving her not kissing her" he said in a strain voice I didn't pay any attention to him I just lent up a little and locked my lips with his. I never felt anything like it before it was amazing I bet I wasn't the only one thinking that we stopped with a smile. Next thing you know he is asking me out I softly answered with a yes.

"Now that your guardian is your boyfriend he will be able to keep a close eye on you" he sounded cranky

"Umm Optimus" I said looking at him

"uhh yes" he answered with a blank face

"Do you have PMS" I asked trying not to laugh

"What's PMS" he asked confused I giggled I couldn't help it bumblebee saved it by saying

"Only girls have PMS Optimus you don't need to worry about it" Ratchet said with a grin while he was walking past my door. Before you know it there was another knock on my door I shouted "come in." the door opened and it was my giant Dorito

"Daddy" I said shouted with a big smile on my face but that smile soon turned into confusion

"What are you doing here" I asked confused

"Im here to see my little girl" he said with a big smile I ran up to him and gave him a hug well his leg a hug any way.

"Dad I need to show you something" I told him

"Yes sweetie wat is it" I moved the collar of my shirt and showed him my collar bone

"A auto bot symbol how is this possible you're a Decepticon" he sound surprised and as I walked over to bumblebee and laid my head on his shoulder he roared

"You're going out with your on guardian"

"If you not happy with what I do with my life then piss off and leave me alone!" I shouted

"So you're telling me you don't want me here!" he shouted back

"if you're not happy with MY choices then yes"

"You have to be kidding me your acting like a 2 year old Crissy"

"I am not!"

"why does everyone think they think it's all right to have a shouting war with me!"

"Look Crissy ok do whatever but im still mad and mega-Dumb has asked for me to retrieve you so we can talk about Decepticons and Auto-bots work as a team" and soon I was in my father air craft off to see Mega-Dumb

"You wanted to see me Mega-Dumb"

"Yes I want to earthling now what is this you speak of about working as a team"

"Well its when to teams that hate or don't get along work with each other" I said slowly and in a voice to make sure he gets it

"Ohhhh thank you"

"Far out your stupid just like your brother Rottenest Prime"

"So are we gonna work as a team or not"

"Yes we are little earthling and nice name for my brother"

"LOL Rottenest Prime and Mega-Dumb"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Well who is afraid of clowns

As me and Jackie ran up to my father and we were so excited to be traveling to the Decepticon base today, its Jackie birthday and we are going to see her father and he as a surprise for her.

"DAD!" I screamed running towards him and as Jackie tried to keep up with me. He looked around in shock not knowing what was the matter.

"Crissy what's the matter is everything alright"

"Yes father everything is alright but we need you to do something"

"Might I ask what it is I have to do" my father flatly answered but then Jackie butted In before I could say anything

"I need you to take me to the Decepticon base so I can meet up with my father" she said with a smile.

"Grrrr if I have to" he grumbled as he transformed into his jet mode and off we went it didn't take that long to get there either. Jackie ran in calling to her father

"Dad, Dad where are you its me Jackie im here where are you Dad!" I ran in after her trying to catch up and I caught up to her in time to see her freeze on the spot.

"Woh Jackie watch out" I said before I nearly ran straight into her the I froze to and looked at what so was staring at it was a girl a human girl. Before you know it star scream comes running

"Dad who is this" I asked as I turned around to face him

"Screamer is your dad" she explained

"That is totally awesome :D" I gave a little giggle

"I'm Crissy" I introduced myself "And this is Jackie" I said pointing at Jackie

"You're the famous Jackie Megaton's Daughter right yeah he wanted me to take you into their little house warming room thingie"

"And by the house warming room thingie you mean the rec room" Jackie answered quietly

"Yeah that thingie" then we followed her in silence

"POPCORN!" I shouted and everyone in the room looked at me weirdly. As we all soon got settled with our popcorn all of a sudden Megaton comes in dressed as a clown I dropped my popcorn and ran out screaming as Star Scream follows I ran and hide in a room im guessing it was Star Screams old room as I hide under the bed I heard a noise. I slowly and quietly got out of under the bed trying to make a nosie and went to where the noise was coming from and I found a fox. All of a sudden megaton still dressed as clown came in and all you could hear thought he quite base was my scream and I had tears coming down my eyes as everyone entered they saw how scared I was I was pleading him to not hurt me

"Please Megaton don't hurt me Please" I begged him with tears and a bit of a squeal coming out.

"Little Crissy why would I hurt you" he boomed

"YOU'RE A FRAGGING CLOWN" I screamed at him.

Then I ran up to star scream and begged him to take me back to Auto Bot base. I ran straight to my room and hid under my bed the all of a sudden I could hear was someone calling my name

"Crissy where are you" he called I recognised his voice

"Bumblebee" I squealed as I ran out of my hiding place and into his arms

"Your back oh I've missed you so much" I said squeezing him

"I've missed you to my little princess" he said giving me a kiss and guess who decides to walk in that's right Optimus and Star Scream

"Bee I see you have gone start to your mate instead of coming to me to tell me our back" Optimus said sternly

"I still can't believe you're going out with him" my father said sounding cross

"Well Dad and Optimus it's because I love him he is the best person/ robot I have ever meet."

Then all of a sudden Megaton still dressed as a clown come in carrying Jackie and Val with Jackie's new fox I screamed as I saw Megaton.

"Are you always gonna scream when you see me" he asked but I was still screaming and I had tears rolling down my face fast.

"Oh come on Crissy no need to be afraid of clowns there not going to hurt you" he said coming towards me but I was backing away until he got me cornered

"Please Megaton I didn't do anything to deserve this why do clowns have to come and haunt me"

"Dude you don't need to be scared of clowns"

"Megaton when ur a clown everyone is scared" star scream butted in. then everyone cracked up laughing and mega-clowns face was price less when he looked at Star scream

"So wat is so scary about clowns" Val asked

"I think there awesome especially when megaton look like one" she said as he put them down she got out her camera and took a picture "this one is going on face book for everyone to see" she said with a big smile. Poor megaton started to chase her and tell her not to while Jackie came up to me and asked if I wanted popcorn so Jackie and I started eating popcorn watch Val get chased my Mega-Clown. Jackie and I were laughing so hard that Val ended up giving up and saying she won't be we know she will and we will help her.

"Now I know why you're scared of clowns Crissy" she said shaking while me and Jackie where still cracking up laughing she ended up screaming

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" then she started to chase us and we dropped our popcorn and ran laughing our heads of I ended up saying to Jackie while we were running for our lives

"Well that was a waste of popcorn" and then I got lifted up but my legs where still going it ended up being bumblebee picking me up I had a big smile on my face Jackie got lifted to and she started to sing

"Crissy and Bumblebee in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G OWW! What was that for" she said looking at me while I was trying not to laugh but be mad at her at the same time and see saw how red my face was and she cracked up laughing.

"Oi Bumblebee pass them down here" Val shouted

"Nuuuuuuuuu!" I said running up his arms and hiding in his shoulder somewhere. Then Jackie just cracked up laughing at my reaction

"Bumblebee put Jackie down first and see wat Val does to her" I whispered in his ear as he did Jackie was wondering what the hell was going on and the Val got to her and Val ended up tackling Jackie and hit her hard

"You know what guys I like it up here im very comfy"

"You have to come down sooner or later Crissy when you need to go toilet or when bee turns human"

"Awww come on Crissy its not that bad"

"I don't care I am staying up here" I said with my arms cross and my head In the air and I heard bumblebee laugh under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Wow a new surprise around every corner

Bumblebee ended up taking me to my room he placed me on my bed and transformed.

"That's better," I said with a grin and putting my arms around his neck.

"Is it now?" he replied giving me a soft kiss then smiled.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you to but why are you whispering it?" he smiled.

"Because I can and im cool like that," I said and ended up laughing.

"Bee you know I don't want to lose you or be harmed in any way," I finished saying after my laughing fit.

"Hey, Bee, is it kinda possible if you're in your holo-form for us to you know…?" I asked shyly.

"Im pretty sure, but do you want me to ask OP?" he asked with a smile. I ended up blushing and I blushed so much I couldn't say anything.

::OP this is Bee, is it possible for when I'm in my holo-form to magnetise with a human?::

_::Yes it is young Bee, why do you ask? Are you going to magnetise with Crissy?::_

::Maybe. Well I have to go, catch you later OP::

"Well there you have it, we can have sex" he said with a smile.

"Awesome, did OP guess we wanted? To have sex or not?" I asked confused

"Yes he does and he has probably told your father," he ended with a sigh. With that I ran out of the door giggling with Bee having to chase me. I hid so he couldn't find me, but I'm guessing I didn't do a good job, he found me.

"Well now that you found me, lets go back to my room so we can sort things out," I said with a huge smile on my face. So we went back to my room and it happened so fast. As soon as we closed the door I was facing him and making out. He was slowly pushing me towards my bed as he slowly and carefully took one piece of clothing off one by one. Next minute we were on my bed and I was smiling the whole time. Well I'm guessing I was but I soon feel asleep and woke with the sun shining bright in my eyes. I looked up and he was awake staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" he asked in a tone I had never noticed and then it hit me. I gasped and his face went serious in one split of a second. I got up and quickly got dressed as I ran out of the door towards OP's office. I gave a soft knock hoping he was in there and I got a reply.

"Come in," and I walked through the human door that was there and he was sitting at his desk in his robot form.

"Hey, OP, I don't know if I should ask you or Ratchet this, but do you guys have sperm when you're in holo-form?" I asked blushing

"I don't know you, might have to ask Ratchet that. Go and see him, sorry I couldn't be of help" he said with a smile.

"Oh, and did you and Bee have a good time last night?" he added before I left and all I could do was blush yet again. As I was walking to Ratchets med room I was thinking to myself **"wow this day has brought me to blush so much."** I was there at his door I gave a slight knock, hoping he wouldn't be to mad at me by interrupting him if he had a patient. I was lucky because he came to the door with a smile on his face which was really surprising and there he was, up on the bed, was Bee in his Holo-form and as soon as he saw me he went straight to the questions.

"Why did you run off this morning?" he asked with a hurt voice

"Bee I'm sorry, I had to ask OP something but he couldn't answer so he told me to ask Ratchet, so here I am about to ask there question I need to ask."

"Umm… well hey, Ratch, do you guys, when you're in your holo-form, do you kinda have…"

"Yes we do young Crissy, why do you ask… Wait don't tell me, Bee you didn't use protection when you had sex with Crissy did you? Golly gee, now Bee you could become a father." And with that Ratchet scanned me and he finished with a sigh. "You need to come back in two weeks' time," he said sounding a bit cross.

"By the way, does everyone know about me and Bee having sex…?" I asked trying not to blush but I didn't think I was winning.

"Yes everyone knows. Oh, by the way, your father would like to speak to you."

I gave a mumble, "oh great, now I'm going to be in deep shit," then I heard a faint laugh. I looked up and Ratchet was looking at me shaking his head. So I slowly walked towards my father's door wishing and hoping I won't be in trouble I got there and gave the littlest knock I don't think a mouse would even hear it, but somehow he heard it and opened the door and there he stood as a human. Wow, okay, maybe he isn't that bad of looking after all. Okay, no, I can't think of those things about my father.

"Well father, you wished to speak to me," I asked nervously all he did was laugh.

"Oh don't be afraid, I have something to show you," he said as his last laugh finished. I found myself walking into the room and there on the bed or couch I don't know what I wasn't paying that much attention was a woman she was beautiful and I ended up doing the most embarrassing this I would do in my life.

"Who are you and why are you in here with my father?" I realised I said it out loud and closed my mouth, biting my lip hoping she wouldn't be to mad at me, but to my surprise she wasn't.

"Hello, Crissy, I'm Sarah im going to be your new mother and your father is right, you are beautiful and I'm happy to call you my daughter," as she finished that I turned around and yelled at my father.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me!" I yelled at him.

"Well my only daughter might be pregnant and you didn't tell me!" he yelled back.

"I didn't have to tell you, Ratchet or OP would of told you," I sneered and with that I stormed out of the room. "I hate you!" I screamed at him as I got to the end of the hall.

"How dare you call yourself a father you none of a kind" I screamed again. Next thing I knew I was in someone's arms they were warm and cosy I didn't know who it was until the voice hit me.

"Crissy what's the matter?" said a female voice.

"Jackie" I said through my sobs.

"Yes it's Val is here to what the matter"

"Don't worry about it lets go to the rec room."

"Okay, oh, by the way Crissy, I found new nick names for us. I'm Chazz Val is MooMoo and your Nonon," she ended with a smile I could help but smile back.

Two weeks later;

I ended up back in Ratchets med office thingy.

"So tell me the news doc, am I going to have a child or am I not?" I said with a straight face like those people I saw on T.V do when they get the bad news about they're going to die I thought I give it a try, but I don't think he found it amusing.

"Crissy this is no laughing matter, you and Bee are now soon to be parents."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 two new babies on the base

As time passed on I started to grow a belly and I also realised my soon to be mother has one to. I still did not forgive my father and I have not spoken to him for months as It will stay that way. The auto-bot base is quiet I wonder why. It has been 2 months into the pregnancy and I was bored so I got up and ran down all the hallways yelling for Chazz and MooMoo all of a sudden OP stuck his head out from his door.

"Your father took them to the Decepticon base" I rolled my eyes as he said the name then I changed the subject.

"OMG do you have a massive piece of white paper" I said with a giant grin the face he made was priceless. I gave a laugh

"I want to make a giant boat with it" so he went into his office and grabbed the paper came out and we both went to the rec room I told him how to fold it and there it was done just as MooMoo and Chazz got back good timing I got OP to hold it as I climbed in and we got Chazz and MooMoo they climbed into.

"Forward caption OP" we all started laughing we walked past a lot of people and robots and got a lot of wired looks I turned to OP smiled and said "Having fun, : D"

"Not really"

"Oh you can put us down now im bored any way" he put us down and we were in the rec room were my father was and my soon to be mother.

"Hay Crissy" chimed my soon to be mother I just gave a deaf steer

"You can't go on like this forever you know"

"and I won't call you a mother forever you know" I replied as a sneer

"Ok will you to cut it out" bombed my father

"AND YOU I WILL NEVER CALL YOU MY FAHTER AGAIN AND HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT MY SOON TO BE MOTHER IS PREGENT AS WELL"

"Ha you called me you mother"

"I said soon to be mother"

"But you still said mother :)"

"Grrr shut up."

"Nawww don't be like that Crissy" after the fight we had I didn't speak for months to my mother or father for a long time and 9 months soon passed. Both mother and I went into labour and I had a baby girl we named her Ava meaning like a bird I don't know what it was that made us think so was like a bird I guess how cute she was and how cute baby birds are. My mother on the other hand had a baby boy and named him Will because of how sympathetic Will Lennox has been to them. Everyone loved them they both where really cute but even though we had the babies I still couldn't forgive my father but soon there wedding came up they ask me to be the flower girl i said no because I wanted nothing to do with my family Bee instead on us going to the wedding I declined.

"Bee if you really want to go to my mothers and fathers wedding that bad you can go our self I have to look after Ava"

"bring her along I don't want to go alone oh please Crissy cant you reason out with them"

"No! I cant did you see what he did to me he lied to me he didn't even tell me I was getting a little sister or brother"

"You didn't ask"

"I don't care Im not going and that is finial" we ended the subject Bee did end up going and I wa alone with my little baby girl I held her in my arms and cried I didn't realise that my mother had come in.

"You know Crissy I really am sorry" I jumped in surprise

"What are you doing here your meant to be at our after party or wedding whatever you are up too?"

"We have had our wedding but im missing out on some of my after party to come and see you and Bee is really upset he told us you had a fight he really wants you there and I want you to meet your little brother" she told me then wiped my tears away I put Ava down and gave her a big hug and told her I was sorry I was such a bad daughter she forgave me she wiped away my tears and picked out a dress for me and did my hair and make-up. I let her carry Ava into the reception everyone turned there heads to look at us there was a smile on Bee's and dad's face. Bee came up to us to grab Ava off mum and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"you came" he whispered

"yes all with the help of me" my mum chuckled. It was a really good party my father and I said we were sorry and I got to hold my little brother I had the biggest smile on my face so did my family later after the party mum had Ava Will was holding Will, Bee told me he wanted to go outside for a little bit so I ran to tell mum we will be back soon. Bee took my hand and we stepped out side the cool air hit my face and I turned around to be in the arms of his and I got a kiss to.

"Crissy im sorry about the fight before it was really stupid can you ever forgive me"

"Yes" I whispered giving him another kiss

"good because I have something to ask you" he said as he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me Crissy please" I had tears running down my face

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I will" I had tears coming down my face we end with a big hug and kiss we went inside to everyone leaving and to sleeping babies as I grabbed Ava off dad he saw something shinny on my figure he grabbed it causing me to nearly drop Ava

"Dad" I shrieked

"Sorry Crissy but what is this he demanded" as he held up my hand as Bee took Ava off me

"A ring" I told him

"when did this happen"

"Just then sir I just asked her" Bee interrupted

"OMG congratz guys what made you think about getting married"

"Well we are spark mates and we have a child" was all that Bee answered

"Just like you and dad" then everyone went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Whats gonna happen now

Dad was still not happy about me getting married to Bee but it was going to happen nothing was going to change it I love Bee and he loves me that's all that matter isn't it. That is what my dad thought though

"You are not getting married young lady"

"Then why did you get married"

"Because I am older than you a lot older"

"Grrr im getting married weather you like it or not"

"No you're not" grabbed Ava of my mother and walked off

"Bee we are going to get married I don't care what my dad says"

"OK" we walked through the base is silent then OP came running out

"Bee I have tried to get hold of you all day guess who is back"

"Who?" Bee asked curious

"Greenlight is back your other spark mate"

"I thought she was dead" I was standing there quiet I wasn't sure if he was going to go back to Greenlight or stay with me its up to him with what he does.

"She wants to see you" then he looks at me

"Crissy you can go with Bee if you want since he is you spark mate and i think you should meet his other spark mate"

"So Bee has two spark mates" I said quietly

"No I have one and only one it's"

"BEE! Shouted Greenlight I haven't seen you in ages im sorry I didn't contact you"

"Greenlight" he whispered I knew it was over between us

"Bee im going to but Ava to bed" I said quietly hoping he can hear me I walked of slowly and put her to bed then I laid down on my bed. Then OP walked in.

"Oh there you are Crissy what happened to you"

"I walked off Ava was getting heavy and she was asleep so I put her to bed"

"Oh yeah Optimus do you think Bee will leave me for Greenlight?"

"I don't think so Crissy he loves you a lot even though you have the spark he loves you not the spark inside you just you he loved Greenlight but we got told she died and Bee was heartbroken then he meet you I have never seen him so happy so no I don't think so"

"are you sure he looked really surprised and happy that she is back"

"Im sure I'll ask him"

:Bee this is Optimus Crissy thinks you don't love her any more cause Greenlight is here you need to talk to her and tell her its not true or is it true:

:Op this is Bee I don't know I love Crissy but Greenlight is back and you know how much I love her I never got over her so I don't know who to choose:

"So it is over between me and Bee" I cried out

"He never loved me I let him in to my heart and he broke it I hate him I do now I know why my father hates him so much I hate Bee I never want to see him again" I ran out of my room crying I kept running and running past Bee and Greenlight, past my mother and father, past Prowl and Jazz, Past Sunny and Sides, and past Val and Jackie I past everyone they all called out my name but I kept running It was dark outside I kept running any way I soon stop I was in a forest it was pitch black and I don't know how deep I was in there. Everyone was calling my name I got behind a tree hoping no one would see me but to my luck someone did

"Crissy what are you doing out here all alone"

"Ratchet..?" I asked between sobs

"Yeah what's wrong"

"Its Bee Greenlight is back and he told Op that he would rather have her then me" I said letting out more tears. He turned into his human mode and gave a hug.

"I don't think he will choose her over you she made him think she was dead all this years"

"He still loves her thought I heard

"Bee say it to Op"

"How could you we were on link"

"its not hard to hear you know you Glitch" Everyone gasp has I hissed the last word

"Crissy why are you acting like this" Greenlight asked curios

"BECAUSE YOU HAD TO COME HERE AND RUIN EVERYTHING YOU SCUM BAG!"

"What did I do"

"Ok girls, girls steel down Greenlight meet Bee's new spark mate"

"I was his spark mate" Bee looked at me hurt

"Awww what wrong Bee you cant take being hurt again"

"Crissy Greenlight can never take you place we have a baby and we are going to get married remember you said nothing will stop us please Crissy im sorry if you over heard what I said I loved Greenlight yes she was my spark mate before you but I got told she was dead and she is alive and didn't keep in touch so I moved on and I love you and only you apart from our beautiful daughter your my one and truly spark mate"

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth Bee I want only the truth you know how much I love you and I thought I lost you I didn't want to fall in love with someone else I won't be able to bear it. I love you Bee that's why I said yes to marrying you that's why I said nothing will stop us from getting married then SHE came and I thought u didn't love me anymore"

"It the truth and only the truth cross my spark and hope not to die"

"Oh Bee I love you" I said throwing myself in to his arms crying

"I love you to Crissy I always have and always will :)"

"Crissy"

"Yeah"

"Never leave me promise me that you will never leave me"

"I promise Bee I Promise"

"What about if he dies"

"if he dies…"

"you can bring him back"

"I can to that means we will always be together" I said happily

"Bee can you promise me one thing"

"What is it Crissy"

"That you don't die"


End file.
